


To Provide by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Loyalty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Service Submission, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Sometimes Edward wondered if he felt too fondly; sometimes he was nearly sure of it. But then Sigmund would offer him a quiet smile, or he would be able to see the faint easing of tension in Sigmund's shoulders because of something he had done, and those concerns would pale in comparison.





	To Provide by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Provide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90230) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to paraka for hosting.

**Title** : To Provide  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Infinite Undiscovery  
 **Character** : Sigmund/Edward  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : not worksafe, set sometime slightly pregame. Recorded for kink bingo 2011.  
 **Summary** : Sometimes Edward wondered if he felt too fondly; sometimes he was nearly sure of it. But then Sigmund would offer him a quiet smile, or he would be able to see the faint easing of tension in Sigmund's shoulders because of something he had done, and those concerns would pale in comparison.   
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90230)  
**Length** 0:10:10  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/To%20Provide%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
